Let Me Die
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: UA, death fic. Zoro x ?. "Laisse-moi mourir dans tes bras avec toi"


Oh, la douce chaleur de ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait, cette chaleur qui dévorait tout, et qui pouvait le rendre fou, et lui faire faire n'importe quoi...

_I will love you till the end of time — Je t »aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps_

Il trouvait ça si injuste. Ne plus voir ce vert. Il ne le voyait déjà plus. Alors, il promenait une de ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux... et une autre prise dans la grande main. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte de la lâcher, celle-là...

_Every breath of mine — Chacun de mes souffles_

Ça venait. Les dernières choses, à l'instar des premières, doivent être bien, non ? Il se replaça à l'aveuglette dans les bras musclés, et vola un dernier baiser. Ce goût salé de houblon et de levure allait tellement lui manquer, là-bas...

_I'll hold you by my side — Je te tiendrais à mon côté_

L'autre le serrait si fort dans ses bras. C'était presque douloureux. Mais ça lui montrait à quel point il tenait à lui... même s'il ne le montrait pas trop, que cette scène déchirante l'affectait

_But I'll rest in peace — Mais je vais reposer en paix_

La lumière du lampadaire qui s'était arrêtée quelque instants plus tôt redémarra. Il voyait son visage bronzé, où quelques larmes éparses avaient su trouver un chemin. Il était dans ses bras. Il tenait à lui, finalement. Cette dispute d'il y avait une minute ne voulait donc rien dire ? Ça le remplissait de joie ! Son ange l'aimait ! Il allait reposer en paix, avec cette douce pensée près de lui, gardée comme un trésor...

« Écoute-moi, mon ange... » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

_My sweetheart would you — Mon amour voudrais-tu_

L'ange sans ailes posa ses yeux miel sur lui. Il aimait tant ces yeux surnaturels... ils allaient lui manquer, là-bas. Il n'était qu'un humain destiné au néant, après tout... il ne reverrait plus son ange ? Voilà qui l'attristait...

Sa voix vint ensuite, douce, grave, basse, un ténor plaisant, « Je t'écoute, mon humain... »

_Let me die in your arms with you — Laisse-moi mourir dans tes bras avec toi_

« Tu peux me tenir un peu plus longtemps ? Si ça n'enfreint pas plus de règles... »

_Only you can stop the rain tonight — Seulement toi peut stopper la pluie ce soir_

« Oublie mes règles, petit humain... » murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille, serrant plus fort le gamin dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que les règles pouvaient bien faire dans un moment pareil ? Il s'en fichait royalement... il aurait voulu l'avoir tenu plus longtemps dans ses bras, et pouvoir le tenir des éternités de plus... et avoir oublié un peu les règles alors qu'il le protégeait. Quel bel idiot il faisait...

_Only you can change my world from black to white — Seulement toi peut changer mon monde du noir au blanc_

Le poids du gamin devint significativement plus lourd. Il avait fermé ses yeux à jamais. Oubliant les règles, sa discipline... oubliant qu'il était un ange, il déposa un baiser sur le front du gamin, qui ne réagit même pas. Il aurait aimé qu'il réagisse...

_So I'll close my eyes and dream a little more — Alors je vais fermer les yeux et rêver un peu plus_

_**Excuse-moi... je vais fermer les yeux, et rêver un peu plus... à tout l'amour que tu ne voulais pas me rendre... à tous ces moments que j'ai rêvé... à ces éternités qu'on aurait pu passer ensemble, juste tous les deux...**_

_**Au revoir, mon ange...**_

— Ze Ende — Ze Ende — Ze Ende — Ze Ende — Ze Ende

Je ne sais pas si je vais faire quelque chose avec ça, mais si oui... j'aimerais savoir, quel couple avec Zoro je devrais faire xD J'ai pas précisé qui clamse u.u *oh-ohohohoh * ET gamin, quand t'a deux mille ans, c'est devenu relatif... j'attends des reviews, mes petits ;)

Alors, entre Zoro x Luffy et Zoro x Sanji ? J'ai envie de faire l'un n_n'

Ero: * regarde ses feuilles * Ça pognera pas...

Sephy: Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, y a moyen de moyenner... * sort son katana *

Ero: Seph, sois gentil avec les lecteurs !

Zoro: En tous cas, tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de me faire toucher au Baka Cook si ça tombe sur lui... j'y tiens pas...

Ero: Moi je vous préfère, mais je sais que beaucoup aiment te voir avec le cook.

Sephy: Moi, tant que ça souffre... * saigne du nez *

Ero: * essuie le nez de Sephiroth * Allez, va décompresser avec ton blondin... * se tourne vers la masse * J'attends vos avis, petits lecteurausores !


End file.
